Terminal airspace and/or airport congestion and delays have been long term problems in the resource-constrained airspace system. Prevailing weather, runway conditions, and flight schedules of the day put constraints on terminal airspace resource utilization and forces airplanes into holding patterns. Requiring an airplane to maintain a position in the holding pattern reduces the efficiency of airline operations, and the airplane itself, through the resulting flight delays and excessive fuel burn.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flight crew with information regarding a congested airport, which may result in spending an extended period of time in a holding pattern. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.